Hijos de la luna
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: Songfic Hay cosas que no deben ser leidas...


Disclaimer.- Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Rowling, yo s lo escribo para darle un poco de sentido e inter s a mi vida (bueno, en verdad s lo lo hago para matar el tiempo)

NA este fic surge como el pr logo de una historia slash que perdi hace mucho tiempo. S lo lo coloco donde debe estar

Hijos de la luna

--

Tonto el que no entienda

cuenta la leyenda,

- Qu est s haciendo Narcissa?! -bram el hombre de cabello largo y platinado al ver la esbelta figura de su mujer inclinada sobre el viejo y ancestral ba l de los Malfoy.

La mujer se asust al escucharle, pero no pod a evitar leer a toda prisa el documento que sosten a en sus finas manos. Era como si ese documento le hubiese lanzado una especie de maldici n que no le dejaba apartarse de la verdad, la dolorosa verdad.

Cada l nea en la que se posaban sus ojos era un peque o cuchillo que se clavaba en su alma, martirizando su existencia, c mo pod a un papel estar cargado de tanto sentimiento?...

Y de muerte la hiri ...

Muerte... ser a posible que Lucius, el hombre que quince a os antes le jurara amor eterno, se atreviera a da arle, a matarla?

No necesit levantar la vista del documento para darse cuenta que su marido se encontraba de pie frente a ella, como tampoco necesit ver su rostro para saber que estaba manteniendo una lucha interna, aunque no sab a que clase de lucha, o mejor dicho, no sab a en favor de qui n se inclinar a: Lealtad o Amor.

Que ir nico, por quince a os a or saber lo que el hombre pensaba o sent a, atravesar esa m scara de frialdad que no abandonaba su rostro y ahora, repentinamente, pod a sentir exactamente lo que el otro sent a aunque ahora no le parec a tan agradable.

Era tan devastador el interior de Lucius Malfoy, que parec a casi incre ble que el sujeto siguiera con vida... y que vida. Ahora entend a muchas cosas, como la lealtad de su marido para con el se or oscuro o la forma en la que evit que ella se involucrara sentimentalmente con su hijo.

-Suelta eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde -suplic el hombre sin atreverse a tocarla, no pod a hacerlo, pero no quer a que ella llegara al final de ese papel, por que sab a lo que eso significaba.

"Demasiado tarde" repiti la mujer "para mi ya es demasiado tarde" se respondi a si misma, y se asust . La voz que le dijo eso se parec a a la suya, pero definitivamente no era de ella. Sonaba m s fr a y mucho m s grave, esa no era ella, aunque esa voz viniera de su interior.

Lleg al final del documento, y se qued helada. Eso era todo, no hab a m s, dejando por un lado la melodiosa tonada que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Dej caer el pergamino en el ba l y este se cerr al instante. Era el momento de la verdad, tendr a que ver a Lucius a la cara y conocer la decisi n que su esposo hab a tomado. Al incorporarse pudo ver como el cabello de su marido cubr a su rostro, inclinado hacia abajo, y su cuerpo sufr a peque os espasmos: Lucius Malfoy estaba llorando.

Al contrario de lo que pens anteriormente, no sinti ning n alivio al conocer la resoluci n del hombre que amaba, pues le embriagaba la sensaci n de que nada, ni l, pod a evitar lo que le esperaba, por mucho que estuviera sufriendo.

Sali del peque o cuarto adjunto al despacho de su marido, sin prestarle atenci n a las suplicas de l. No importaba si estaba al alcance de sus plateados rayos o no, pasar a de igual manera y no ten a caso sufrir sus ltimos minutos con vida, ser a mejor verla de frente y demostrarle que no le tem a a su destino.

Dio el primer paso fuera y de inmediato la tuvo en su campo de visi n "maldita" pero no pod a, ella hab a ganado y el destino del perdedor era la muerte, sin m s ni m s.

Un rayo tenue y todos sus recuerdos pasaron por su mente, aunque un poco diferentes.

Ah estaba nuevamente el gran d a en el que se desposar a con el s per codiciado millonario Lucius Malfoy, compa ero de casa. Pero en vez de estar sola, vi ndose al espejo estaba acompa ada de una mujer de cabello casta o y largo. La misma mujer que flotaba a su lado mientras ella caminaba, del brazo de su padre, hac a el altar.

Sinti un mareo y se vio a si misma a los cinco meses de embarazo, habl ndole a su vientre. Ah , con la palma de la mano sobre la suya, se encontraba la misma mujer de ojos azules del recuerdo pasado, visiblemente feliz. Otro mareo m s, comenzaba a maldecir la canci n que no la dejaba en paz. Ahora estaba viendo correr a su hijo, a los dos a os de edad, tras un gnomo de jard n bastante inofensivo y a la mujer flotando tras l, evitando que cayera.

Comenz a sentir que sus piernas se doblaban y escuchaba a lo lejos las suplicas de su marido frente a la ventana. sonri tristemente, no hab a nada por hacer. Ah estaban otra vez, su hijo de trece a os volaba su nimbus 2001 con gran destreza, mientras ella estaba recostada en la terraza, vi ndole. La mujer estaba sentada a su lado, susurrando una canci n que le tranquilizaba, la cual difer a mucho de la que en esos momentos le taladraba la cabeza.

Otro mareo, el m s fuerte de todos y estaba a punto de caer en la oscuridad del estudio de Lucius, el cual luchaba, sin xito, por acercarse a ella; y lo hubiera conseguido si una energ a extra a no le mantuviera a raya.

Le miro resignada, percat ndose realmente de las lagrimas secas que enmarcaban su p lido rostro...

ni o albino de luna

Ese era un pensamiento amargo, no quer a pensar en eso en los ltimos momentos; intent pronunciar un "te amo" para tranquilizar al hombre, pero no ten a fuerzas para eso, no pod a ni estar en pie... un momento, si no pod a mantenerse en pie, por qu no estaba desplomada en el suelo?

Sinti venir su ltimo recuerdo mientras la ltima estrofa de la canci n se repet a.

--Flash Back--

No se le daba muy bien tejer, pero en esa ocasi n deseaba darle algo especial a su hijo, algo que no pudiera conseguir en otro lugar, por eso se encontraba en su habitaci n entre un mont n de bolitas de estambre y algod n color verde oscuro, retocando la ltima parte del regalo para su hijo: el gorro de una capa.

Sinti un vuelco en el est mago, ah estaba otra vez el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. Pero, a diferencia de hac a una hora, Narcissa era capaz de ver al esp ritu de la mujer que habitaba en sus recuerdos. Quien le rogaba por que regresara a terminar el tejido y se olvidara de su corazonada. Ojal le hubiera hecho caso.

Se vio a si misma saliendo de su cuarto a toda prisa en direcci n al estudio, con el ente incorp reo a su lado, intentando llevarle de vuelta a su cuarto. Penetro al lugar sumido en penumbras, todo se encontraba exactamente igual, la nica gran diferencia era que uno de los libreros del lado derecho de la gran ventana estaba sumido hacia adentro, revel ndole la entrada a un peque o cuarto iluminado por una antorcha.

El esp ritu ahora sollozaba intentando sujetarle un brazo, pero era in til; una de las cortinas se abri de repente, dej ndola a merced de los rayos hipnotizantes, que le incitaban a abrir el nico objeto en el cuartito: un enorme ba l con una gran M entrelazada con el escudo de la familia. Ahora se percataba que el ba l se hab a abierto solo y se ve a a si misma sujetando un pergamino, su perdici n

--Fin del Flash Back--

Cuando su conciencia logr regresar al estudio movi sus ojos color mar y pudo observar, a su derecha, como el esp ritu le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y la cintura, la raz n por la que no estaba tendida en el suelo. Le ech una ltima mirada al amor de su vida, y se maldijo por causarle ese dolor (en realidad no se maldijo ella, sino la voz ronca en su ser). Ahora todo le daba vueltas, la canci n estaba llegando a su fin.

Por qu le estaba pasando eso?

...Quiere ser madre

Le respondi el esp ritu antes de volverse completamente trasl cido y dejarla caer al vac o... al vac o... por siempre, por siempre?

Lo ltimo que pudo ver Narcissa Black fue la cara de horror de un chico de catorce a os que se sosten a al marco de la puerta, mientras gritaba algo inaudible y todo se volvi negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco no pod a dormir, no esa noche despu s de gritarle a su madre que no la quer a m s, en qu estaba pensando? pero si era su madre! No ten a derecho a hablarle de esa manera. Despu s de todo ella s lo le hab a pedido que se quedara para la cena de navidad. No le prohibi el salir de vacaciones con sus amigos, s lo le ped a ese d a, Cu n ego sta hab a sido!

La alfombra en los pasillos de la planta baja de la mansi n amortiguaba los pasos de sus pies desnudos. No ten a idea de qu hac a caminando por ese lugar si su intenci n era disculparse con su progenitora. Tal vez s lo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto y cuando se sintiera listo subir a al tercer piso, directo a la alcoba de su querida madre. Unos d as en casa no le caer an nada mal.

Estaba por subir cuando algo llam su atenci n, la puerta del estudio privado de su padre estaba abierta, y se escuchaban ruidos en el interior. Sac su varita de la pijama y la sujet fuertemente, preparado para lanzarle un crucio a qui n estuviera dentro.

Empuj la puerta muy despacio para no llamar la atenci n y se encontr con la visi n de su madre al centro del despacho suspendida unos cent metros del suelo con los ojos totalmente en blanco, a merced de los rayos de luna, entonces lo entendi : los rayos de luna!

- La luna! -comenz a gritar intentando ingresar en el lugar, pero una extra a fuerza le imped a el paso - La luna! -volvi a gritar a su padre, el cual parec a ausente.

Las lagrimas cruzaron furiosamente su rostro, eso no pod a ser!, no ella, no se lo merec a. Se sujet del marco de la puerta para evitar caer estruendosamente sobre la alfombra, un Malfoy no se desmaya (en ese momento suprimi la m xima: los Malfoy no lloran).

Intent interceder por su madre aunque sab a que ya era demasiado tarde, en unos momentos le ser a arrebatada una de las personas m s valiosas para l y todo por su culpa.

Ni siquiera pudo acallar su conciencia al gritar "lo siento", pues el cuerpo sin vida de su madre acababa de desplomarse en el suelo y no alcanz a escucharle. Todo quedaba en su conciencia. 


End file.
